Reto Rin y Sesshomaru
by RosarioFairyInu
Summary: Este es un fin de reto de cumpleaños para Peachilein y que es una actividad que se desarrolla en el foro ¡Siéntate! Espero que te guste, lo siento por el lenguje obseso :D


Espero que te guste :D

\\(°-°)/

Recuerdo estar en ese tranquilo bosque, un lugar lleno de tranquilidad y paz; claro yo como el gran lord de las tierras del oeste por lo menos necesita un descanzo, después de haber vencido a Naraku y haber dejado a Rin en esa aldea de humanos, necesitaba un descanso.

Pero toda tranquilidad no permanece, hoy era unos de esos días en los que venia a visitar a Rin a la aldea de humanos.

-Señor Seshomaru- _al escuchar esa pequeña pero melodiosa voz me levante pesadamente- _le traje estas flores-_dijo poniéndose delante mío y entregándome unas flores amarillas_

_-_Pero que es eso niña de estar molestando a mi amo bonito- _como siempre esta rana molestosa, aun no entiendo como aparece en mi lado, aunque intente siempre dejarlo en los mas profundo del inframundo logra salir._

_-_Jaken- _dije los mas calmado y temerosamente posible- _Largo

_-_Si mi amo bonito- _y se fue corriendo detrás de un arbusto._

Rin me miro me sonrío y se fue, me volví a acostar encima de la tierra y volviendo a agudizar mis sentidos, escuchaba el sonido de un riachuelo, de algunos pájaros que cuando menos los espera me los comería **(ok no), **estaba a punto de dormirme cuando

-¡Ahhhh!- _sin darme cuenta estaba enfrente de donde había escuchado el grito de Rin, ella estaba siendo sostenida por una criatura en forma de araña, era del tamaño de la casa de Inuyasha, también tenía unos enormes colmillos que al parecer eran de aceros, y unos ocho ojos enormes en las cuales me podía ver reflejado, pero el problema es donde carajos estaba Rin. Y como si la tierra me hubiera escuchado, cayó una cosa pestilente y que al parecer al hacer contacto con otros materiales se derrite, mire hacia arriba y puede observar un capullo de tela de araña envolviendo algo o alguien, abrí demasiado los ojos cuando caí en cuneta de que Rin no estaba._

_-_Mhh…al parecer me iba a comer a esta humana pero ya como está el gran youkai de las tierras del oeste, tal vez haga alguna excepción contigo- _dijo esa simple araña_

_-_Quien eres tu- _dije los con mi voz de siempre sacando mi Tenseiga para empezar a combatir_

_-_ Yo… yo soy la reina araña KuroKumo-_ dijo mientras movía sus colmillos y escupía un poco de veneno pero sin quitarme sus ocho ojos de encima._

_-_ Donde esta la niña que has atapado

-Si piensas que te la devolveré estas muy equivocado

-Entonces tendre que quitártela a la fuerza-_ dije mientras sacaba la Tenseiga completamente y golpeaba a la araña._

_Aunque intentara con todas mis fuerzas partirla por la mitad, esta araña es muy escurridiza._

_-_Si te demoras mas en pelear… tu niñita ya será comida para mis crías jajaja

_Digamos que ese comentario hizo que me pusiera mas tenso, por mas que intentaba por lo menos dañarla, ella era mas escurridiza y era difícil darle, y si la golpeaba sus colmillos impedían tal ataque._

_-_mhh… por lo visto solo falta unos cuantos minutos para que se termine de fusionar la niña con mi capullo.

_Maldita sea Rin en donde mierda te has metido- no me queda más que transformarme en mi verdadera forma, pero si lo hago no volveré a regresar a la normalidad, justo hoy es luna llena-no tengo mas opción._

_Empecé a concentrarme y cambiar mi forma, al cabo de unos segundos era un gran y (hermoso) poderoso youkai Inu de color blanco, ya era del mismo tamaño de la araña, y seguía creciendo._

_-_Pero que…- _la araña se escurrió por los árboles, pero yo fui mas rápida que ella, y de un solo mordisco le quite la cabeza._

_-_Hmph… creías que podrías vencer al gran Sesshomaru

-Yo… - _y se desvaneció junto con su demás cuerpo_

_-_mmm…- _eso era de Rin, ahora que hago soy demasiado grande para ese capullo, y lo peor es que no puedo regresar a la normalidad_

_Me acerque cuidadosamente al capullo que seguía colgando, con mis dientes pude romper el nudo del capullo, pero no cai en cuenta que ese capulle seguía siendo muy pequeño, y bueno como si estuviera comiendo un bocado, el capullo llego hasta mi estomago._

_-_Pero que caraj…- _Ahora que hago, siento que mi estomago esta derritiendo el capullo, pero Rin esta dentro._

_Y así empecé rondar como un perro que sigue su cola, pensando en la solución más lógica._

_Como dice el dicho todo lo que entra tiene que salir, pero ¡RIN NO ES COMIDA!, Sesshomaru cálmate eres el gran Lord del Oeste, tienes que mantener la calma, pero ahora que hago se supone que debo protegerla no tragarla._

_-_Amo bonito vine porque escuche unos gritos- _Ahora que quiere esta sabandija no ve que estoy ocupado, esperen ¡JAKEN!_

-¡JAKEN!-_Grite eufórico_

-S-si mi señor

-Se útil por primera vez y ayúdame con este problema

-D-de que problema amo bonito

-¡NO LO VES HOY ES LUNA LLENA Y NO PODRE CAMBIAR DE FORMA HASTA MAÑANA! Pensé que lo sabias

\- S-si mi señor pero cuál es el problema

-¡QUE ME TRAGE A RIN Y MI QUERIDO SISTEMA DIGESTIVO SE LA VA A COMER EN UNOS MINUTOS!

_Solo pude ver que Jaken abría enormemente los ojos y empezaba a dar vueltas como yo lo había hecho un rato, esto no me estaba ayudando._

_-_¡Ya se!-_dijo parando de golpe- _ahora vuelvo amo bonito- _y se fue como si nada perdiéndose en el bosque, a cabo de un rato apareció con Ah-Un_

_-_Señor se que lo que le voy a pedir será muy vergonzoso pero por el bien de Rin-_se arrodillo-_ le pido que se ponga como un perro con las patas arriba

-De que estás hablando- _al parecer ya recobre la calma_

_-_Señor si quiere que Rin no muera por su estomago será mejor que me haga caso

-Si eso no resulta te partiré por la mitad con la Tensaiga y te volveré a revivir todas las veces que quiera- _el solo trago duro_

_No dije más me puse de espaladas con las patas al aire, no se sentía tan mal, era como decirlo ¿cómodo? , borre esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y vi que Ah-Un estaba volando encima de mi cabeza, voltee la cabeza como un perro, a veces odio haber salido perro, y lo siguiente que paso me dejo sin aire-literalmente- Ah-Un había dejado de flotar en el aire y se había caído con todo su peso encima de mi barriga, haciendo que lo vote por el movimiento brusco al momento de pararme y empiece a vomitar._

_Entre todo ese agotamiento salió un capullo, que al parecer estaba a punto de romperse. Jaken salió corriendo hacia al capullo con Ah-Un que parecía un poco mejor, agarraron a Rin y se la llevaron fuera de mi vista. Entre todo el vomito que había encontré cosas o mejor dicho animales y especie que pensé que nunca había comido._

_Al cabo de un rato apareció Jaken encima de Ah-Un y Rin quien estaba durmiendo encima de el, bajaron hacia donde yo estaba echado._

_-_Señor Sesshomaru Rin ya se encuentra bien- _me dijo llevando a Rin cargando __**(**__como la puede cargar ¿?) _

_-_Déjala a mi costado ella dormirá conmigo- _y haci fue puso a Rin a mi costado y con mi cola la tape, le di una mirada de "vete que no te necesito" a Jaken y salió como alma que se la lleva Tensaiga._

_-_Gracias señor Sesshomaru- _dijo Rin en murmullos- _por rescatarme

-No te preocupes Rin yo siempre te voy a proteger- _dije enredando mas mi cola en su pequeño cuerpecito y poniendo mi cabeza encima de la de ella rezando por que no supiera que casi me la trago viva_

_-_No se preocupe señor Sesshomaru, no me enoja saber que casi me come-_ y con eso se durmió, yo levante la cabeza y me asuste, pero luego caí en cuenta de que yo nunca le lograría hacer daño, porque ella es mi protegida._

**_FIN_**

\\(°-°)/

_Reviews?_


End file.
